Potter's End
by ZombieDuke
Summary: Harry's fed up. He doesn't want to be The Boy Who Lived. He doesn't want to be The Boy Who Defeated You-Know-Who. Harry just wants to be himself and the end result is suprising.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and probably to some other people too. I don't own anything that comes with him. Although Lucien is mine. MINE! I'll bite you if you try and take him.

Spoilers: This takes place after Book 3(i.e. end of third year, start of the summer vacation). And as far as I'm concerned, book 4 and certainty book 5 never took place (Can you guess why?).

ZombieDuke comments: Okay, I have this idea. I _think_ I know where this is headed but I need to consult my living Harry Potter dictionary before I can continue. It's been a while since I've last read the books and at this moment, I've got a pounding headache.

Reviews: Reviews are good. Bring 'em on!

Warnings: This is dark people, really dark. It involves abuse, painful images and some adult situations are gonna be popping up sometime in the next few chapters.

Potter's End

Harry stood before the mirror in the Dursley bathroom, examining his own reflection. Ignoring the fact that his once green eye had turned an interesting colour of red, and his bottom lip had grown to twice the size it normally was. His uncle had gone easy on him. Perhaps the reason uncle Vernon had gone so easy on him was because Sirius had threatened to beat the crap out of him if Harry was hurt again.

That was a wonderful thought.

It was that thought that had saved Harry's ass and back from being beaten by Uncle Vernon's belt when he got home and only received light punishment for being, as his Aunt so eloquently put it, a 'Freak'.

Was he really a freak? Harry wondered, raising his hand to trace his reflection in the mirror, taking light note of the dark purple that was showing around his wrist where Dudley had grabbed and thrown him down the stairs. He leaned closer to the mirror, blinking at his bloody eye and reached up to gently rub the throbbing he found there.

Who was he kidding? Considered by both Wizarding and Muggle worlds, Harry Potter was a freak. The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who had Defeated You-Know-Who and all around The Boy Who Would Save the World'.

"BOY!"

Harry jumped. He quickly reached out and flushed the toilet to buy him some time and quickly leaned down to the faucet, swallowing as much water as he possibly could. It was never enough, he thought as he closed his eyes, listening to the calming sound of water.

The door was nearly ripped off it's hinges as Vernon appeared, causing Harry to jump back in surprise, eyes going wide as he stared at the big man. There was silence between the two. Harry's was heart pounding as he took a step away, bumping into the bathtub. Vernon looked away from the cowering boy and looked at the sink where the water was still pumping out.

Vernon's face started to turn purple with rage as he looked between the sink and boy. He roared, reaching out and grabbing a handful Harry's locks and promptly dragged the flailing boy towards himself. He held Harry as he quickly pushed the plug into the bottom of the sink and, with his grip tight, slammed Harry's face into the filled sink.

Harry screamed under the water, or at least tried too. He struggled against Vernon's firm grip, choking on the water filling his lungs. His head was ripped out of the sink and he coughed, gagging on the water that filled his throat and didn't have anytime to suck in any air when he was pushed down again. Dimly he could feel his heart beat pounding in his head and then he felt very faint. Very faint. The last thing Harry remembered was his head being pulled up and the feeling of being slammed against the floor.

The sound of owl hoots caused Harry to open his eyes, well, eye at least. And he stared at the door, his gaze blank, breathing as slowly as he possibly could. His good eye squeezed shut and he bit his bottom lip, flinching, as he tasted the fresh blood there. God his ribs hurt, and his eye, and his lips, and in fact his entire body ached. Hedwig continued to hoot and claw at her cage, obviously upset about something and Harry was just too tired to care at that moment. Sadly though, at that very moment Dudley ripped open his door and sneered at Harry.

"Serves you right, you freak!" Saying that, Dudley slammed the door shut and Harry just stared.

He kept staring at the door. His good eye blinking as a small red haze seemed to cover his vision in that eye. He sat up then, ignoring the screaming pain in his joints and over all his body, he looked at Hedwig and looked back at the door Dudley had slammed shut.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Harry didn't want to be the Boy Who Lived. He didn't want to be The Boy Who Defeated You-Know-Who. He didn't want to be The Boy who will save the Wizarding World.

He paused as he stood up, his limbs screaming in complete and utter pain and walked slowly over to his window. Eyeing the metal bars, he limped to Hedwig's cage and opened it up, his mouth far to bruised and broken to smile so he simply petted her chest with his bloody fingers. It was better this way, he thought as he walked over to the window once more, opening it up and gently easing her through the bars.

"Go to Hogwarts," He managed to say, although his voice sounded more like a hiss then anything else. His heart broke as she cooed at him, almost as if telling him to be careful. He watched her spread her wings and fly away.

Creeping over to his bed, he lowered himself to his knees and ignored the screaming pain as he started to rip the floor up. He pulled out his wand, eyeing it with apprehension. Harry didn't understand how you were supposed to be a wizard but yet you couldn't use your wand on holidays. Or maybe it was just him that couldn't use his wand on school breaks.

He grabbed what he deemed necessary. Beside his wand, he grabbed his money pouch with Gringotts key inside, his family album and his invisibility cloak. He would have to wait until night to get at his broom which Uncle Vernon had stashed in the attic along with his trunk. "_Reducio,_" Harry somehow mumbled, watching as his family album shrunk and delicately placed it inside of his money pouch. Crawling back up on his bed, he closed his eyes, hoping to gain as much sleep as he could.

The night came sooner then Harry thought possible, he remembered waking as the smell of food drifted up to his room and the sound his stomach made when he realised the last time he ate was at the Great Hall before he fell asleep once more. Sitting up in bed, his bottom lip had apparently crusted over with blood and his muscles ached to move. But move he did. He limped over to his door, testing the knob to see if it was locked or not.

It was locked.

Harry took a deep breath, nearly falling over as his lungs screamed at the air and raised his wand. "_Alohomora_," He whispered, noting with some amusement as the door unlocked. Funny how the littlest of spells were the most powerful.

He pulled his invisibility on and crept from his room, careful not to step on the creaking floor or slip and fall. He made it towards the end of the hall and looked up, his vision blurry red. He stretched up as much as he could, mind dizzy from the pain and managed to grab the cord hanging down. He pulled it down, wincing as it made a banging sound and quickly crawled up the steps, ignoring the sudden banging open of the door behind him.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Harry panicked and grabbed his Firebolt. He gazed mournfully at his trunk and looked up at the window. Harry quickly got on his broom and squeezed his eyes shut, pushing off with his feet and managed to bite back the scream of pain as he slammed through the window and into the cold night air.

Through the rush of wind, through the pounding of his heart, Harry thought he heard screaming or pure and utter rage and shivered at what would have happened to him if he hadn't left when he did. Only when he was sure he was at a safe distance did Harry land in a park and pull off his cloak.

Gritting his teeth he whimpered as he tasted blood and reached up with a shaking hand to run it along his teeth. If only he had teeth. He turned pale and ran to a nearby shrub, dropping his broom and wand, leaning against a tree he vomited blood, bile and whatever remained of his food until all he could do was dry heave. He was scared now as he stumbled away from tree and bush, his hands going back up to his mouth to feel for any remaining teeth. One of his front teeth on two bottom were missing, his canine was broken in half and he bit down on his finger lightly, almost fainting as he heard the crunching teeth going into his gum.

He shouldn't even be conscious at this point.

Harry stumbled back to his broom and wand. Picking both up, he breathed hard through his mouth, almost gagging at the smell and dragged his invisibility cloak behind him as he climbed once more on his broom. But before he took off, he paused.

Where would he go? Who could he go to?

With those thoughts in mind, Harry's brain finally shut down and he collapsed to the freezing ground.

End of Part 1


End file.
